The Universe of TF2
by Mudpool87
Summary: A brief history of TF2 and the people that reside within it.


TF2 Story Mode

Our story begins with Zephaniah Mann; a rich oil tycoon in England, and in 1953 he was the not so proud father of triplets his three sons were redmond mann, blutarch mann, and grey mann. Soon his triplets turned to twin when a bald eagle flew into the hospital stole grey mann and flew off, but grey mann was a scrawny baby only 3 lbs, so he's constantly working father forgot him in around a week.

By the time the two other boys were 17 they convinced their stubborn father to buy american soil, but what they didn't know was it was the Badlands a dry sandy place where life oil was scarce. They could see their father red in the face and steam out his ears he brandish his hand and was about to strike the boys, but instead he yelled "you two are completely idiotic! First you convince me to buy land saying it's perfect oil ground so i spend 1.8 million dollars on it! (5,350,000$ in today's money) Yet nothings here just a waste land! You to are complete idiots", soon after almost going broke he contracted a foreign disease leading to his death in 1971. After his death he split his american soil evenly between his sons forcing them into an eternal war. Redmond founded R.E.D. (Reliable Excavation Demolition) and Blutarch founded B.L.U. (Builders League United)The brothers then hired 9 mercs each and began a war to control more land than the other brother.

One of them was the scout his actual name is Nathan Vetterlein and he's from Boston,Usa. Next was the soldier his actual name is Jane Doe and he's from areas in the midwest. After him is the pyro nobody knows his name, his origins, or even his gender all they know is that he is a pyromaniac. Afterwards we have the demoman born in Ullapool scotland and his name is Tavish Finnegan DeGroot . After him we stumble upon the engi a genius mastermind whose name is Dell Conagher and he was born in Bee Cave,Texas. The heavy is an escaped russian slave who served in both world wars his real name is Mikhail sutran. The German med man is better known as the Medic he was born in Stuttgart,Germany and his name is Robin Atkin Downes. Little is know about the sniper; he is from New Zealand, but he was raised in Australia his real name is Mun-Dee. Finally we have the spy an elusive snake with a watch that can turn him invisible, but all we know about his birth location is it's france.

These mercs were all hired for special abilities they possess. The scout can jump mid air, The soldier can shoot rockets at his feet to go flying unharmed, the pyro can't be set on fire, the demoman can also rocketjump, the engi can build automated sentries and teleporters, the heavy can regain health by eating, the medic can bring people from the dead, the sniper is an incredible shot, and the spy can become invisible thanks to his australium watch.

The land redmond received was Badlands, Byre, Granary, Lumberyard **,** Nucleus, Offblast, Ravine, Sawmill, Watchtower, Well, 2Fort, Double Cross, Sawmill, Turbine, Well, Dustbowl **,** Egypt, Gorge, Gravel Pit, Junction, Mountain Lab, Snowplow, Steel, 5Gorge, Coldfront, Fastlane, Foundry, Freight, Granary, Gullywash, Powerhouse **,** Process, Sunshine, Snakewater, Well, and Yukon. Bluetorch received Harvest, Kong King, Lakeside, Moonshine Event, Nucleus, Probed, Sawmill, Suijin, Viaduct, Badwater Basin, Barnblitz, Bonaero, Cactus Canyon, frontier, Gold Rush, Hoodoo, Thunder Mountain, Upward HighTower, Nightfall, Pipeline, and Dustbowl. With each brother held the same amount of land the battle raged one with the land switching sides time after time again.

After around 70 years of battle Redmond Mann was in his 80s and he was coming close to biting the dust, but in a last ditch effort he employed John conagher (Dell Conagherś dad) to build a life extending machine saying these words he made the "Mr. Conagher god wants me dead, but we will defy him!" John then set out to australia to gather australium a metal similar to gold but far superior in capability. He then found a man willing to sell him 30 tonnes of the metal for free under the condition he build thing for his company _Mann Co._ John agreed and he build the machine, but later that year he got a phone call from a woman who called herself The Administrator She bought another life extender and told him to send it to 128 Willow Street in Badland, Oregon. He not knowing it was blutarch's address!

Around this time Both brothers were found backstabbed dead in their wheelchairs near their fireplaces. Saxton and the Administrator were worried if they were next, but they weren't since the person who killed them was Grey Mann! He killed them out of spite and jealousy, but his work wasn't done yet to end the war he gave the mercs a new thing to fight about Mann Co.. He build an army of 666 billion robots and set them loose all thought his father's land! Now the once enemies had to band together to defend themselves against the robo army. During this mayhem Mann Co. was going out of business so Saxton was forced to sell to Grey all seemed lost…

But aliens invaded an abducted Grey Mann, the scout, the pyro, the demo, the engi, the heavy, the medic, the sniper, and the spy! While in the space ship they were exposed to goo infused australium, and so when they touched it they became super versions of themselves including the Femscout, , the Demonpyro, the Enfish, the Ballerina heavy, the med boy, the sniper split in half turning into Merasmus and Christian brutal sniper, and the femspy, but when Grey touched he disintegrated into nothingness! Soon the soldier rocket jumped up to the ship and poured beer all over it's engines, and the ship was going down! When they crash landed the shock wave of the ship made all the robots explode too. They all helped each other up and were on their way to mann co, but they forgot one person Merasmus! Merasmus was so infuriated that he pledged to take revenge on them so he cursed them so that every halloween they would faint and see hallucinations and see the other side!

This maybe the current end but here's a question for you is it the final end?


End file.
